


Accidental Change of Plans

by KlaroAJPunk



Series: KC Week 2018 [1]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Klaroline AU Week 2018, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 08:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15860175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlaroAJPunk/pseuds/KlaroAJPunk
Summary: Klaroline Appreciation Week- Day 1: Fixing TOS5 CanonCaroline doesn’t head home right away after leaving Klaus at the bar. What happens when having a conversation with someone changes everything.





	Accidental Change of Plans

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever KC Week, and the last ever one so I am excited! Each drabble will be uploaded here and to my Tumblr as well.

After leaving Klaus ago hour ago, Caroline thought back on the past 18 years of her life knowing Klaus. The trouble he caused, the deaths, the mischief, but also the love he showed his family, his daughter…. Her. She's always tried to understand why everyone in her life has left her by choice or not, everyone was gone. Her dad left their family and decided he'd rather die than become like her, Matt because she just wasn't Elena, Tyler for revenge, her mother because of cancer, and her husband. Stefan Salvatore, the man who came into her life and turned it upside down because of what he was, left her and decided that death was a better option to allow his brother and his ex an ounce of happiness rather than staying alive for her. That will forever be a night she'll remember because it was the night she became a wife and a widow within a few hours of each other.

The one person in her life who she believed would always be there was now on the verge of death himself but all for a noble reason to protect his daughter and option she herself would also go along with without hesitation for her girls. Knowing what Hope has been through over the past eight years of her life since she arrived at the Salvatore school, she believes that there must be another option rather than leaving the child an orphan.

As she walks the night streets of New Orleans, she's prepared to leave when she hears someone calling her name. As she looks around she finally spots Rebekah coming towards her.

_"Rebekah, what is it? Did something else happen?"_

_"Umm, no Caroline, I just wanted to talk to you for a minute if that was ok,"_  Rebekah said who Caroline thought was almost too calm considering what was happening

 _"Yea sure, did you want to walk or sit maybe a drink because I could use another after my day with Klaus."_  She asks

_"Let's just sit here for right now."_

_"Okay, so what's up other than the obvious that's happening"_  She questioned while he eyes misted while even thinking about what was going on

 _"It's okay for cry Caroline. You love him, and you have for the longest time that anyone has ever loved my brother other than family."_  Rebekah tries to comfort her and continues

 _"Even if it took you a long time to finally admit it to him, he knows. You opened him up Caroline, gave him that ability to show love, and compassion. From what you made him feel he was able to accept that Hayley ended up pregnant, he was able to love his daughter, and he was able to meet someone who also pushed those same boundaries, but she was a little more blinded by what she felt to admit when he did wrong."_  Rebekah chuckled

 _"I just I feel like there was more that should've been done. Hope should not have to be alone. He shouldn't have to die for his daughter be safe, why can't there be someone else to put the idiotic soul-sucking curse into?"_  She threw her hands up getting irritated with the situation at hand.

Suddenly Rebekah shot up off the bench  _"Oh. My. God. Caroline, we are all such bloody idiots. No wonder why Nik loved you, you're brilliant even when you don't try to be."_  Rebekah spat off

 _"Rebekah, what are you talking about? That is crazy It's not like you guys just have an available body just lying around."_  She said as she looked at her with suspicion and worry.

 _"Caroline I am appalled. I thought you knew our family. Of course, we have a comatose body just lying around that none of us thought about until now. Hurry we need to go before the idiot kills himself when he doesn't have to."_  Rebekah started to walk back towards home.

 _"What are you talking about?! How is this possible?"_  As she follows behind her still bewildered at the insane idea.

 _"About 13 years ago, our first sired vampires came to New Orleans with the mission of separating us from our lines and getting rid of our family for good. One of those was my first sireling, Aurora De Martel."_  As Rebekah begins to tell the tale rolling her eyes at the thought of the young, naive girl.

 _"She also happened to be the first infatuation Nik had after becoming a vampire. Long story short, she was obsessed, wanted him to herself, turned the girl, Camille, I told you about earlier into a vampire and then she was spared death and put into a sleeping spell. She has not been a focus in our family for so long no one even thought of the possibility of transferring the hollow into her."_  As Rebekah finishes, Caroline is stunned.

 _"Okay wow! That's a lot going on, but I shouldn't be surprised that you all had your own drama while we had ours in Mystic Falls. So, what do we do now?"_  She needs to know the plan.

 _"We get back to the compound and hope that my brother hasn't already ended his life,"_  Rebekah says as she gives her one more look hoping they weren't too late.

As they flashed back to the compound, they walked into the room they saw everyone sitting, drinking and laughing. The first person to notice their arrival was Klaus who couldn't believe that Caroline was back

 _"Love, what are you doing back here? I thought you would've been on the road back to Mystic Falls already."_  Klaus stands up from his seat looking astonished at the site before him thinking that just an hour ago was the last time he'd ever see her.

 _"You all need to stop what you're doing now and listen to what Rebekah has to say,"_  Caroline says with urgency in her voice.

 _"Brother, there is no need to go through with this insane plan you have to off yourself. Caroline's brilliant mind said something that got me thinking. We have had a spare comatose body in storage for the past 13 years and have nothing to do with it. Put the hollow in her and live, be with your daughter be around for her future."_  Rebekah says trying to get through to her family

 _"Sister, what are you talking about?"_  Elijah now standing thinking his sister was now talking crazy

 _"Aurora, Elijah! We can all finish this, all of it, and be happy. We can finally be a family again and when the time is truly right then we can leave this world, but it is not time for this, we are not ready for this and now there is no need for it"_  As Rebekah responds, she looks around at everyone in the room and watching realization come across all of their faces.

 _"Bekah you are bloody brilliant!"_  Kol exclaims to his sister for what he believes is the first time ever calling her that and he feels will be the last time.

 _"Aunt Bekah, who is Aurora?"_  Hope finally speaks up wanting to know but still willing to allow her family to converse and just listen.

 _"She's a pain in the ass is what she is. Caused a lot of problems when she appeared here in New Orleans with her brother and their lackey. That still doesn't mean I am willing to put this in her, what type of man would that make me? Allowing someone else to take what's hurting my child?"_  Klaus spits out, but still in his own mind confused as to why no one was understanding why he wanted to do this, and why they just wouldn't let him go in peace.

 _"A man who wants to live for his daughter."_  She speaks up from the back of the room and looks up only at him. When their eyes connect she can see the pain in his eyes while he can see the concern in hers.

 _"Caroline…. It's more complicated than that."_  Klaus says trying to get her to understand his decision. As she was prepared to speak back up another voice spoke

 _"No, it's not Klaus. Look I know I'm not her father, but you've never been one to give up you've always fought until there was no other option and a few moments ago we thought there wasn't but now there is and you're just telling me you aren't going to take it?"_  Marcel said not willing to lose the man that saved him and raised him no matter how many issues they've had in the past.

 _"Brother of all times to try and be noble, stop being a wanker do the transfer spell and live,"_  Kol said annoyed at the idiotic decisions his brother is trying to make.

 _"Klaus, all we've been fighting for these past 8 years was to be a family again and once Hayley died we fought even harder. Don't give this up, Hayley would want you to be here for your child."_  Freya finally spoke trying to make her younger brother see reason.

The next voice that spoke was one Klaus needed to hear

 _"Niklaus"_  Elijah finally spoke

 _"What 'Lijah"_  Klaus looked at his brother, wishing that he hadn't.

 _"Live, be happy, be there for your daughter."_  What he said was simple but needed for Klaus to finally agree with the sudden change of plans

 _"Let's end this once and for all then."_  Klaus states

 _"Go grab the psychotic bitch and let's get on with our lives,"_  Kol said as everyone started to walk out of the room to get everything prepared.

As everyone was leaving Klaus looked around the room for the one who happened to cause all of this.

Once he found her he caught Rebekah's attention and said "You guys go ahead and get everything together. I'll be right there."

 _"See to it that you do brother,"_  Rebekah said with a smirk after looking to where his attention was.

 _"Caroline."_  He called out as he walked over to her

 _"Klaus"_  Finally looking at him

 _"Thank you,"_  he said with pure admiration in his voice

 _"For what? I didn't do anything. On purpose anyway"_  She just shook her head and dismissed his thanks feeling like she didn't deserve it.

 _"For staying around in New Orleans for just a little bit longer. If it wasn't for you the goodbye I gave my daughter would've been permanent."_  He said

 _"Aaah so you do listen."_  She responded sarcastically looking at him with a smile on her face.

 _"I listen to everything that comes out of your mouth, and I have for 18 years now."_  He tucked a curl behind her ear making sure she heard him and believed him as he said that.

When she looks at him she feels like that girl again back in Mystic Falls who just had the attention of the big bad hybrid but didn't know what to do with it.

So, she decided to tell him what happened after she left the bar  _"When I left that bar earlier, I wanted to leave. I didn't even want to be In the same state that was taking another person in my life that I.."_

Klaus stepped closer in her space wanting her to finally finish one of the cryptic sentences she's been giving him the past two days.  _"That you what?"_

She takes a breath and finishes the sentence as she cups his face in her hand "That I love away from me.

 _"What made you stay?"_  He needs more, he wants to know more.

 _"Knowing that when I left that this was all real and I could never come back to New Orleans, without reminding myself of losing you."_  She just smiles but a tear still makes its way out of her eye, but he catches it as soon as it does.

 _"When this is all over, my family and I will spend some time together, we will take Hope back to school and then you and I are going to go to Rome, then Paris, then Tokyo, and then where ever else you want to see love because I am going nowhere."_  He states making sure she knows this was the plan.

 _"Don't make promises you can't keep Klaus"_  She teases him knowing of a promise he almost broke.

 _"Oh sweetheart, I made a promise many years ago to you that I promise I will never break again. You are my last love."_  He tilts her chin and gives her the kiss that they should've been had long ago.

After they break apart Caroline opens her eyes and responds  _"And You mine. Now go, I'll see you soon."_

THE END


End file.
